


tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Купер – это юла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love

_Купер – это юла_ ,  
почти бесконечно крутящаяся юла, не имеющая точного времени остановки.  
Первый пункт в долговечном путешествии – Лайма;  
Купер сбегает из родного города от всего,  
начиная от серой суматохи и заканчивая глазами младшего брата.  
Из-за братишки ему так больно,  
из-за него братишке так больно;  
из-за них им обоим так больно, так больно, так больно, так.  
_Купер пытается остановить юлу_.  
Он пытается остановить хотя бы часть себя.

Купер сбегает из Лаймы в Калифорнию.  
Калифорния – солнечный пункт очередной бесконечности;  
тысяча и одно солнце Калифорнии сжигает его кожу,  
пожирает глаза, уши, брови, зубы и улыбку,  
поджигает кончики ресниц; они горят безостановочным и бесцветным огнем,  
потерявшим свой естественный оттенок.

 _Купер ненавидит Калифорнию_ и это взаимно,  
потому что Калифорния подобна младшему брату –  
все же не очень хорошо понятно, любит он, не любит он  
или ненависти слишком много, чтобы дать осмысленный ответ;  
Купер знает –  
его маленький младший братишка Блейни держит в себе сгустки ненависти.  
В Лайму он старается никогда не возвращаться,  
но как хороший мальчик из хорошей семьи он не может не повидать маму и папу.  
_Маму и папу_ , не Блейни, только маму и папу,  
пока Блейни где-то, но не с ними, _не с ним_.

Купер убегает еще дальше, даже от Калифорнии убегает.  
_Калифорния просто сгорает вместе с ним_.  
После сгоревшего тысячного солнца его юла крутится в другом направлении –  
самый ближайший пункт(ы) – это Орегон, Невада и Аризона;  
Купер выбирает Орегон, а потом перемещается в Вашингтон, а оттуда – в Канаду.  
Чем дальше, тем хуже,  
чем дальше, тем неспокойней,  
тем холодней, – корочки льда на пальцах,  
а ресницы все еще горят, сохраняя воспоминания о Калифорнии.

Телефон гудит постоянно;  
звонки и смс кажутся бушующим водопадом, падающим вниз.  
_Купер тоже падает вниз_.  
Он не проверяет почту, скидывая ее в спам, моментально удаляя.  
Ему по обыкновению страшно –  
возможно, Блейни что-то написал,  
может быть, он меня простил (простит ли когда-нибудь),  
наверное, спрашивает, где я и что я, как у меня дела,  
кажется, он еще хочет знать, вернусь ли я.  
Купер так думает, но ничего наверняка не может знать.  
Его мозги, его разум и сознание жарятся в лучах холодной Канады.  
_Купер горит_.  
Купер – горящая юла в движении,  
комочек вертящегося огня.

Канада пытается остудить его,  
но Купер сам не может справиться с дымом,  
который густыми струйками течет из его ушей и ноздрей,  
и даже глаз, и даже рта.  
А потом решает попасть в Огайо –  
вернуться к Лайме, не в Лайму, а к,  
то есть – приблизиться, но не встретиться с родителями  
и братишкой лицом к лицу;  
Купер боится Блейни,  
Купер боится того, что чувствует;  
он боится, что скажет Блейни при встрече или не скажет вообще,  
он просто слишком боится самого себя, в первую очередь;  
Куперу так сложно остановить свою юлу,  
что он только и может, что давать ей возможность крутиться быстрее и дольше.  
Купер крутит юлу по неровному кругу.

 _У его юлы четыре цвета_ :  
желтый, белый, красный и синий –  
полный стандарт, полный набор; определенно скукота и ничего больше.  
Купер не любит свою юлу,  
он и себя не любит, каким бы его лицо или слова не были –  
он чертовски ненавидит себя.  
У Купера вечная юла и вечная Калифорния;  
Купер все крутится и горит, крутится и горит, крутится и горит, крутится.  
И горит очень-очень долго, пока нормально не возвращается в Лайму.  
Нормально – это значит, что он смотрит в глаза Блейни.  
Они сухие и бесчувственные;  
Блейни умер давно, перед ним Блейн Андерсон –  
просто Андерсон, который тоже хороший мальчик из хорошей семьи.

 _Вернулся_ , говорит Блейн,  
_на кой черт_ , говорит Блейн,  
_ты ни мне, ни им не нужен_ , говорит Блейн,  
_уезжай обратно_ , говорит Блейн,  
_сдохни_ , говорит Блейн.  
Купер его не слушает, Купер не умеет его слушать.  
_Ненавижу_ , говорит Блейн,  
_очень сильно_ , говорит Блейн,  
_всем сердцем_ , говорит Блейн,  
_а его у меня уже нет_ , говорит Блейн.  
Слезы братишки напоминают расплавленное серебро.  
Слезы братишки – _серебряные пули_ ,  
а Купер – вымышленный оборотень, не бессмертный.  
_Я убью тебя_ , говорит Блейн,  
_если ты не уйдешь_ , говорит Блейн,  
_я хочу убить тебя_ , говорит Блейн,  
_я не хочу убить тебя_ , говорит Блейн,  
_я не хочу любить тебя_ , говорит Блейн.  
Купер на вдохе обнимает его, сжимая до хруста костей,  
заслушиваясь сломанным позвоночником.  
Блейн не двигается – молчит.  
Блейн умер.  
_Люблю_ , говорит Блейн.  
Купер кивает ему в плечо;  
его ресницы догорают до основания, а глаза высыхают окончательно –  
Калифорния Купера Андерсона исчезает.  
_Блейн остановил юлу_.


End file.
